


Sing Me a Song, Little Bird

by Lupy180



Series: Negan series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Music, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Singing, Smut, Triggers, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Summary: The reader has always been a survivor, even before the dead began to walk. She found her solace in music and always sings for Rick and his group when it is needed. But when Negan drops in early and Rick has fallen short on his supply, he decides there is only one way to please his greedy appetite. In the blink of an eye the Reader is thrust into a dark and cruel world with a bat weilding maniac whom despite his twisted behavior carries a certain charm. If only the Reader can resist his charisma and find her way back home.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Negan series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683052
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series Warnings: Kidnapping, Trigger Warnings (flashbacks of abusive situations, serious Vulgar Language, Sexual Harassment) NSFW, Violence, Dub-Con to the max!!!! Like if I'd have gone another inch it probably would be considered Non-Con, Smut, Oral, Fingering, Drinking, Angst
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language, Kidnapping, Triggering events that lead to Angsty and Abusive flashbacks, Sexual Harassment

There wasn't another place you would rather be, than sitting on the wooden bench in front of the piano. It was right in the middle of your livingroom which had several extra layers of plywood all over the walls. The room itself looked hideous without the original painted walls but that was the comprise of you being able to play the piano or the guitar. The room had to be as soundproof as possible. And it was something you didn't dare to complain about it. 

Sound attracted the walkers and the last thing you ever wanted was to bring a horde of them to Alexandria. This was your home now. You had only been at this place for a couple of months. And you had only came with the clothes on your back and a simple acoustic guitar. Before Rick you were with a group of random strangers. Everyday with them was a struggle. If they weren't fighting over who was the leader, they were demanding that you went out on your own to find food and supplies. And if you ever dared to come back without anything useful they would leave you. 

You never doubted they would. They constantly reminded you that it was now "survival of the fittest" and if you proved to them that you were weak they would turn their back on you. Considering, that one time you watched them purposely trip a fellow survivor just so they could get away from a horde, you never doubted they were like feral animals.   
He was a kid, not even 15 and sometimes at night, you could still hear him screaming and begging for someone to help him. And you did try. But they had you hoisted up and took off with you no matter how hard you screamed, kicked or cried. The only reason they ever let you join them was in hopes of one day using you as a . . . "Breeder" as they had put it. 

It almost made you sick that you were relieved when they had gotten cornered by a huge heard. The only reason you escaped was because you stayed silent and split off from them. Some might say. . .you fed them to the walkers so you could survive. And maybe you did. But you couldn't help it. You had been in survival mode for so long with them and you never trusted them enough to allow yourself to sleep for too long. Granted there was two other females in the group, they were never on your side. So when the leader talked about how he wanted to run a train on you and the other girls nearly shrugged it off as if to say "at least it's happening to you and not me" that was when you knew those people couldn't love. They couldn't care, they couldn't sympathize and they couldn't be people that stayed in this world. 

Rick found you when you were at your most vulnerable. You were hunkered down in an empty store, strumming your guitar and singing simple man originally made by Lynard Skynyrd. It was the sound of your voice that had lured him to you. You were so lost in the song that you didn't even realize he had broken in. All it took was a quick conversation and answering his 3 strange questions before he decided you could go back with him to Alexandria. 

At first you were scared and nervous. Even though he had a beautiful woman with him by the name of Michonne you were still cautious. The new world had been proven to be cruel and horrifying. Sometimes you found you were more scared of other people than the walkers themselves. But after a week of settling in you had warmed up to everyone. And Daryl loved to hear you sing. Maybe that was why he went out of his way to bring the piano to you. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't at Alexandria to hear you sing at the moment. Not that long ago, Rick had come back to Alexander with Carl, Sasha, Rosita, Eugene, and Michonne. He had described to you in gory details how a man named Negan had bashed Abraham's and Glenn's head into a pile of mush. And Daryl. . . The one who you had become so fondly of was taken away by him. You didn't know much except for the fact that Negan now had his claim on Alexandria and all the supplies you guys could gather. 

So after a week of non-stop searching you found your way back to Alexandria with a bag full of weapons, some nice clothes, and some canned beans. It wasn't much but Rick made it clear that he appreciated your effort. You awarded yourself with a nice hot shower, brushing your teeth and changing into a pair of denim jeans with a light blue tank top. Then, and only then did you feel a need to loose yourself in music. 

You gently ran your fingers down the keys on the piano. It was taking you a while to learn to play but after reaching deep in your memory you were able to find the right patterns for a few songs. Although you never said it was 100 percent on point, it was good enough for you to visit your own little world of solace. The only place that helped you remained human even after everything. 

"Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer." You began to sing softly at first but after a minute you felt yourself flashback to a time where Daryl had once stood in front of that Piano with a peaceful smile on his face. It was the confidence boost you needed and you began to sing a little louder.

"Tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my  
Right in the moment this order's tall." 

The next images that flashed in your mind was the time Daryl had seen you with the guitar. You were oblivious to his prescence at first and that was something he pointed out. He wanted you to find a way to be aware of your surroundings while you were getting lost in your music. 

"And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And in the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines." 

Your memory flashed forward to the next day when you had practiced "feeling" another prescence in the room. It took a few tries but you were able to pick up on it. 

"Come on skinny love, what happened here?" 

Your fingers danced across the keys of the piano but that strange "feeling" quickly engulfed you. It was like a heavy energy charge. You were definitely not alone and you suddenly felt a cold chill run down your spine. Your stomach twisted in a sickening knot and your heart pounded in your chest. 

Rick, Daryl, or anyone else in Alexandria never gave you this feeling. Even when they were letting themselves into your home to listen to you sing. You quickly removed your fingers from the keys and swung your legs over the wooden bench so you could stand. But taking a stand wasn't going to help you. 

The room was almost flooded with all sorts of people you never seen before and they all had guns. In front of them stood a tall slender man in a black leather jacket with a red scarf around his neck. The moment your eyes focused on the bat he had slung casually over his shoulder your breath caught in your throat. His dark eyes were focused on you. 

Rick! Where the hell was Rick? 

"Hell, Little Bird, don't let us stop you! That was some damn good singing. Shit, I haven't heard a voice that beautiful since . . . Well, the world went to fucking shit and all that." He commented. 

"Uh. . . " You tried to speak but your mind was jumbled and you couldn't find a word to say. There was no point in asking who he was. Based off the signature bat wrapped in bobwire you already knew who he was. Negan. 

"Negan, Negan wait." Rick managed to squeeze through the crowd and you felt a wave of relief wash over you. 

"We have some more things for you in the garage next door. There isn't anything for you here." Rick began to explain. 

"Your welcome to search the house and see for yourself. But I promise you, the only thing your going to find is some clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste. Just the bare essentials." You finally spoke up. 

The whole time Negan kept his dark eyes on you. It made you shift on your feet. You had been around some crazy people before, but none of them ever made you feel as small as that man with the bat did. 

"Well fuck, Rick. I don't really know. That lovely Piano looks pretty damn fancy." He commented. 

Oh, you Son of a Bitch!

You wanted to tell him to fuck off and to find his own damn piano but considering there was a lot more of them, you knew it was best to just keep your mouth shut. 

"Fine, take the piano and come back in a couple weeks. We will have more for you, then." Rick agreed. 

You stepped to the side as 5 men emerged from the group and began pushing your most prized possession out of the house. 

You heard Negan click his tongue. 

"I hate to break it to you, Rick but even with the piano you're still really light on what you owe me." He finally turned to look at Rick. "And I really don't have any use for the fucking thing. But uhhh." He began pointing at you with his gloved hand and looked back at you. 

That must of been his signal to introduce yourself. 

"Y/N." You muttered your name. 

"Y/N." Negan repeated as if to test out your name on his tongue. "Y/N here, can clearly use it cause she's just like a cute little fucking bird. Singing in her beautiful voice and shit." 

"What's your point, Negan?" Rick questioned. 

You furrowed your brows as Negan smiled and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip. He reminded you of a hungry dog, licking its lips at the sight of a big steak. He was the dog and you were the steak. 

Oh, no. Please don't say it. Please don't say it. You silently begged. 

"Point is Rick, there's really no sense in sticking my dick in a dry pussy!" He barked out. 

Your jaw dropped for a second at his sudden vulgar language bit you quickly recovered and clamped your mouth shut. Maybe you could plead your case. He couldn't just take you! You did nothing wrong! 

"I'm not really good for anything. Besides, it would be pointless to bring in another person at this time. I would just make your resources dry up alot faster." You blurted the words out before you could even think about it. 

Negan let out a chuckle and began stepping up to you. You instinctively took a step back as he brought his bat down close to your face. 

"First of all, let's get this shit straight right fucking now. This here is Lucille. She loves being sung to. It's one of the few other things she likes besides bashing in people's brains." He lifted it up so the tip was only an inch from your chin. 

You lifted your head and locked eyes with him. This maniac was fucking serious. Every alarm in your body was screaming at you to keep your mouth shut. 

"Now that we got that cleared up, Rick here is not your boss. He works for me so therefore you work for me. Now, you say you're not really good for anything but let me tell you, I like to hear you sing. Hell, you got such a beautiful voice, I bet I'd even love the sound of you screaming my name as I devour that pussy of yours with my big dick. It's bigger than Rick's. You know it is." 

How could he smile while talking to you like that? You simply blinked your eyes at him. 

"That is, of course if you would agree to it. But you don't have to make that decision now. You'll have plenty of time to think about it on the way to your new home. Cause I came for my shit. Your fearless leader here, Rick the Prick, didn't deliver like he promised he would. So I'm taking you and your fancy fucking piano to even out the score because I like you. Therefore you are mine, now." He finally brought Lucille down to the floor and gently tapped her tip right by your feet. "In fact, the idea of you coming home with me, just tickles my balls. I can't wait to make you sing me a song, Little Bird." He leaned backwards a little and you swore you heard him make a little "mmmpphh" sound as if the thought. . . Turned. . . Him . . . On. 

"Arat, take Y/N here to the back of the truck. We're leaving now. Two weeks Rick. Better have some better fucking shit next week. Lucille gets really thirsty really easily in case you forgot." 

A woman holding a large riffle grabbed your arm and immediately began dragging you outside. Your eyes quickly moved all around Alexandria. At this point, you weren't sure if you were gonna be gone forever or if you were even gonna make it the next couple of days. But you wanted to make sure you had every single little detail of your home etched in your memory like a photograph. When you closed your eyes, this was the place you wanted to go back to. 

You noticed Carl storming towards you but Rick quickly cut him off. That was the last thing you saw of your home. Before you could even get into the back of the moving truck a man grabbed some kind of sack or pillowcase and shoved it over your head. 

"Dwighty boy, stay back there with her and Arat. Just to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid." Negan demanded. 

"Yes, Sir." 

You assumed that was the man that went by the name Dwight.

"Hey, man. I finally got myself some live entertainment. How cool is that shit?" 

You could hear Negan whispering. It made your face burn. He was treating you like a mere object. There was a loud shuffling sound and then you heard the engine to the truck start up. 

A pair of hands grabbed your arm and forced you to sit down. Just the simple movement made a memory flood in your mind. 

((Back to the time when you just a teenager still in high school. Your Dad was sitting in his chair in the livingroom with a small clear glass in his hands. His eyes were glazed with a red rim around his irises. 

"Y/N, do your oldman a favor, fill the cup." He requested. 

"We're all out. Again." You replied. 

"Well then you better get your ass to that store and get me some more." He bit back. 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "I don't have the money! I'm already bouncing between 3 jobs and school! I've been paying all the bills for over a whole fucking year now, Dad. When I told you I was gonna get a job this is not what I was expecting." You argued. 

You Dad lifted an eyebrow at you. 

"It's one thing to ask me to help out but it's a total different story to expect me to do all this shit by myself. I would actually like to see something in a store window and say 'hey, I want that. Let me go get that for myself real quick'. When my friends invite me to go shopping with them, I would actually like to go! For once, Dad. Please. I wanna do something for myself." You blinked back your tears. 

Your Dad scoffed. "Oh, Y/N. Don't you think that if you deserved any of that, you woulda had it by now?" He questioned. 

You physically cringed from his words. 

"Yeah. Better luck in the afterlife though." He tossed the glass to the side of the room and it shattered. "Clean that up. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Oh, and make something simple tonight. Like hot dogs or mac n cheese. Honestly, it's about the only thing you CAN make without fucking up." He commented. 

The moment he swayed his way out the door you collapsed to the floor with your hands covering your ears. It was too late now. He had stirred up the demons inside your head yet again. 

'Failure.' One hissed. 

'Stupid Bitch, you can't even do one thing right!' Another growled. 

'Are you gonna pick this mess up or are you just gonna lie there and cry like a baby?' One questioned. 

'Pathedic.' 

'Weak.' 

'Worthless.' 

'Coward.' 

The demons kept hissing and growling and screaming in your head, no matter how hard you tried to shut them up. Until finally, you started to sing.)) 

"So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?" You began to sing softly. 

"Is she singing?" Arat questioned. 

"Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?" 

Even though your head was still covered, you closed your eyes and imagined being back in the comfort of your home with everyone silently watching you as you sang. 

"How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here." 

"You know, if she was anyone else. I would have told her to shut up." Arat commented. 

You could hear Dwight let out a chuckle. With a quiet huff you dragged your knees to your chest. "Can I take this stupid thing off now?" You asked. 

"No!" Dwight and Arat answered simultaneously. 

This was gonna be one long ass ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader arrives at the Sanctuary and realizes just how much her life has changed. Negan shows the Reader his soft side only to open her eyes wide by doing something cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Explicit Language, Violence, Sexual Tension, Drinking, Kidnapped!Reader, Trigger Warning

The truck stopped. The truck stopped! You felt a pair of hands force you to your feet and the cloth was removed from your head. Arat jumped from the back of the truck and turned to you. 

"Come on, Negan's gonna want to see you now." Arat commented. 

"Well fucksake, how many times has he done this before? I'm only asking because you clearly know the drill." You replied. 

"Now's not the time for that. Trust me. You're going to want to be on Negan's good side." Dwight motioned down towards Arat. 

You jumped down and waited for him. Dwight stayed on your left and Arat stayed on your right. They each had a hold of your arm as they brought you around a huge building. You started to hear a familar sound of snarls and hungry growls. That made you dig your feet into the dirt beneath you. 

"Wait! He's not going to-" You began to ask. 

"No. But if you piss him off enough he will. Wanna know how to avoid that?" Dwight replied. 

Arat pushed you forward at the same time as Dwight. "Don't make him wait when he wants to see you." 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and finally stopped struggling. If he wanted you dead, he would have done it already. And he probably would have wanted Rick to see it. You could only assume that maybe he was going to offer you a tour and explain the rules. Maybe he could give you a timeline when you would finally go home! 

Suddenly your fear vanished from you and you began to walk with more confidence. Negan was waiting with several of his men. Rick had explained that Negan had alot of people, but you still wouldn't be able to know until you went inside that building. The one everyone called "The Sanctuary." 

"There's my Little Bird!" Negan smiled with his arms stretched out. 

You could only look at him, puzzled. Did he want a fucking hug? His eyes moved down to your arms and then went from Arat to Dwight. 

"Alright Dwight, Arat. You're overdoing it a little." He commented. 

They released you just as Negan started to approach you. You kept you chin up and your eyes stayed locked onto his. The sound of chains rattling pulled your focus for a quick second. Behind the chain link fence was dozens of walkers chained down, with their arms stretched out. It was a good idea, to use the walkers as a security system. If anyone tried to get through, they would likely be eaten. 

Negan twirled Lucille's handle in his hand as he placed her tip in the ground. At least he didn't look like he wanted to kill you. . . For now. 

"Don't be so nervous. I know Rick probably hasn't had anything good to say about me, but I assure you, I can be reasonable." He smiled a crooked smile at you. 

You scanned him with your eyes as if to search for confirmation in his own words. "I hope I don't come off as rude when I ask this. But how long am I supposed to stay here? I get that Rick came up short and thats why you took me, but don't you think he needs all the help he can get so that way he's not short next time you go to pick up from him?" 

He leaned back a little. "Oh, don't you worry about Prick. He can manage. While we're on the topic, you didn't leave anyone special behind did you? I assumed you didn't have a man, well because you were alone. Come on, Little Bird, tell me your single. I just know it! I got a feeling!" He smiled tightly and practically talked in a deep excited squeal. He was like a kid that found his halloween candy stash after Christmas. 

Where the hell was he coming up with this stuff? You were worried about Rick not having enough people to help him gather supplies. How did that have anything to do with your relationship status? You almost shouted that you were taken but when your eyes went back to Lucille all you could see was the blood of your friends. 

You cleared your throat. "You were right. I am single." 

He quickly stomped his left boot into the dirt. "I knew it! Oh Christmas came early boys! How about that?!" 

The boys cheered behind him in agreemet. He suddenly stood straight again and brought Lucille back up to his shoulder. 

"Now, back to business. Go on and introduce yourself, Little Bird." He ordered. 

"My name is Y/N." You spoke out loud and clear. 

Negan pointed his bat at you. "Watch this, Y/N. Who are you?" He turned to the woman you knew as Arat. 

"Negan." She answered. 

"And who are you?" He questioned Dwight next. 

"I'm Negan." Dwight replied. 

"Who are all of you sons of bitches!" Negan questioned the whole group behind him. 

"Negan!" They all answered back. 

If that wasn't some cult-like shit. 

He moved closer so the tips of his boots nearly touched your shoes. "I'll be asking you that same question soon. Before you answer it, you better think long and fucking hard about it before you answer it." 

A cold chill ran down your spine and the little hairs on the back of your neck stood up. The hard glare in his hazel eyes told you that his words were to be taken as a warning. 

"I will." You replied softly. 

Negan's sudden hard glare lightened up and his lips curled in another smile. This man was a spoiled child turned maniac. 

"Good. Now before I can even think to ask you that question, I want to show you around first. Show you just how fucking awesome this place really is." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and began leading you to the entrance. 

He opened the door and held it open and motioned for you to go first. 

"Thank you." You muttered quietly as you stepped in front of him. 

"See that, Y/N? Not only am I a reasonable person. Im also a fucking Gentleman." He was practically complimenting himself. 

As he walked through a crowd of people they all dropped to their knee. They were kneeling in front of him. 

"See? Awesome right?" He pressed on. 

"It's definitely nothing I ever seen before." You replied. 

"You got that fucking right. Up here, let's go." He directed. 

You climbed a few sets of stairs until he began heading down a corridor. "We all work with a point system here. People work for points then use the points to get them whatever the fuck they can afford. Food. Clothes. Books. Alcohol. Razors. Shit, you name it, Little Bird, and it's likely down there." He explained. 

"Do you really have to call me Little Bird? Did you already forget my name?" You wondered. 

Negan chuckled. "Yes. I know your name is Y/N, but I like to think of you as my own personal little fucking bird. So I'm gonna keep calling you Little Bird!" 

You let out a quiet sigh and reminded yourself not to do anything to piss him off. He still had Daryl here somewhere and you hoped that if you got on his good graces that he would let you see him. 

Negan stopped at a door and opened it. There was a decent size box room with a full size bed and there was an actual refrigerator! You stepped in the room and widened your eyes at the tv that was on a small wooden stand. Holy shit. You couldn't lie. This place was definitely nice. 

But, you couldn't fit your piano in here. You turned to look at Negan. 

"See? This place ain't so bad now is it?" Negan asked. 

"It's pretty cool. But my Piano. . ." 

Negan clicked his tongue. "Right. About that. You see, this is where you will be staying. Depending on what you choose by the end of the night. And since that piano is really big and fucking fancy as shit, I'm keeping it in my office." 

You could feel your blood run cold at his words. He was keeping it in his office? Why? Shit. You hoped he wasn't purposely keeping it isolated so he would have you at his mercy. 

Negan immediately noticed your distress. "Shit, Little Bird. Calm the fuck down. I already told you I was a gentleman and I am a man of my word. I do not enjoy hitting women. In fact, I fucking promise you, you don't have to be scared. You are safe here. And my men know the rules. A big major fucking rule is we do not rape." 

You let out a sigh in relief. There had been too many times you were almost forced into submission by a man. 

"Now listen, I got some shit to deal with. Arat's gonna be right outside this door if you need anythin. Until then, make yourself at home. Pose naked. Take a nap. Count fucking sheep. I don't care. Just don't leave this room." He opened the door and began heading out. 

You turned your back to him and rolled your eyes at his comments. It was hard to decide on what you were making out of the situation. There was food and water in the fridge but you didn't want to touch it. The bed was really comfortable but you didn't want to try to sleep. Even with the feeling of your eyelids becoming heavy, you didn't want to close them. He told you that you were safe and there was no need to be afraid but you didn't trust him. 

You weren't some young easily manipulated kid. Not after all you had seen and been through. In fact, you could smell the bullshit he was trying to sell you the moment your feet touched the dirt here. He was just trying to butter you up in hopes that you would agree to be on his side now. He wanted you to be loyal to him and do. . .whatever the hell he wanted you to do. 

Then there was something else you had to think about. Negan was gonna ask you 'who are you?' And he was gonna expect you to reply with 'Negan.' He wanted you to just kneel to him after he killed your new friends and took Daryl. 

A sudden loud knock at your door made you jump and your heart raced. You pulled the door open and Arat grabbed your arm. 

"Come on. We have to go." She stated. 

"Where? What's going on?" You questioned. 

"You'll see. Just shut up and keep moving." She ordered. 

You moved your feet as fast as you can until you reached the lowest floor. There was a large group of both men and women gathered on the floor. They were all circled around one single man sitting in a chair. He was tied down. 

Arat pushed you passed a few woman that stuck out like a sore thumb. They were all dressed in black tight dresses that showed off every curve and asset they had. You wondered if they were hookers but quickly shook the idea out of your head. 

There was a loud bang that came from above you. You looked up and saw Negan slamming Lucille into the metal railings. Arat pushed you down on one knee and kneeled beside you. 

"We survive." Negan spoke. "We provide security to others. We bring civilization back to this world. We are. . . The Saviors. But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work." 

You slowly peaked up from under your eyelashes to watch Negan. He was standing up high like some kind of king or God. And all around you were the people that worshipped him. The only ones who didn't kneel were the women in those black dresses. They must have been high up on the chain over here. 

"I know it's not easy. But there is always work, there is always a cost. HERE, IF YOU TRY TO SKIRT IT! IF YOU TRY TO CUT THAT CORNER!!!" His voice raised to a shout and you closed your eyes at the sudden thunderous sound. 

Oh, he was pissed. 

You could hear him let out a chuckle. 

"Then it is the iron for you." 

You peaked a glance around you and in the horrifying quiet you realized you could hear a fire cracking from behind you. From the corner of your eye you saw a man in a sweat shirt and sweat pants that were so dirty the material was turning brown. His long hair caught your attention. Daryl! 

"On your feet." Negan ordered. 

Everyone stood up and Arat quickly tugged on your arm to get your attention. She shook her head in a silent warning and brought her eyes up to Negan. You watched as the crowd cleared a path for him and he made his way over to Dwight who was by the fire. Daryl was right next to him with a wooden mop stick in his hand. 

His eyes peaked over at yours and he suddenly became very still. Arat's hand tightened on your arm and you quickly looked away from Daryl. It took a lot of strength for you to stay in the same room and not even wave or talk to him. Daryl had become your safety net when you were brought into Alexandria. He had taken the time to show you some good tips on surviving and even let you use his bow a few times. 

Now, you couldn't even ask him if he was ok. 

"Tyler, man, I'm sorry. But it is. . . What it is." Negan had on a large black protective glove and he grabbed the iron that was sitting on a metal hook and had been pulled from the fire. 

You thought your heart was pounding before? That was nothing compared to what it was doing now. You could feel your heart beat echoing against your rib cage and you had to swallow the lump in your throat. Your stomach twisted in knots as the man in the chair began to sob. The iron was getting closer to his face and Negan was just acting like it was nothing. As if he was petting a dog! 

Negan pushed the hot iron into Tyler's face and the room filled with his painful screams. It made your stomach flip and the scent of burned flesh reached your nose. You blinked back tears as you risked a glance over at Daryl who was watching you. 

You could hear his skin sizzling against the hot iron and then suddenly he stopped screaming. Negan pulled the iron away and you watched pieces of his flesh melt right off his face. He laughed and stomped his foot. 

"Ah, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked the man who was now passed out in the chair. 

Dwight collected the hot iron from Negan with the metal hook. 

"Jesus, he pissed himself." Negan looked around the room and smiled when his eyes caught yours. He headed over to Daryl. "Clean that up." He ordered. 

The room was still silent and to your surprise Daryl didn't snap at him or swing at him. He just obeyed. What the hell did they do to your friend? You watched as Daryl wheeled the mop bucket over by Tyler and began mopping up the piss. 

"Doc. I'm all done. Do your thing." Negan called out. 

An elder man in a white coat emerged from the crowd and began to examine him. 

"Well, the Pussy passed out. But it's settled. We're square. Everything is cool. But let Tyler's face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter. I hope that we all learned something today because I don't ever. . . Want to have to do that again." 

You wrapped your arms around yourself and focused on the scene in front of you. Tyler's face reminded you of Dwight's. That must have been what happened to Dwight. But what could either of those men ever have done to deserve something so cruel? 

The sound of Negan's boots approaching snapped you out of your thoughts. He came in from your left and leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

"Some crazy shit ain't it? You probably think I'm some lunatic." He whispered. 

His hot breath feathered across your neck and you instantly felt goosebumps cover your entire body. Something hot was stirring up inside you. He had no sense of personal space what so ever.

"Arat, take my Little Bird to go get cleaned up and have her meet me in my office. Im sending my wife Sherry to bring up some clothes for you. Don't keep me waiting." He swung Lucille up on his shoulder and began to whistle a little tune as he walked away. 

You felt a cold chill in your bones just from the sound. Nevermind thinking about what might happen next. Negan had told you that you had no reason to be scared, but after what you just saw you were terrified. 

*** 

"Here, let me help you with your hair." Sherry offered. 

You stood in front of the mirror in a black dress similar to hers. You watched her through the mirror as she used a towel to dry your hair. 

"So, do only his wives wear the black dresses?" You asked. 

Sherry brought her dark eyes up to yours. "He didn't ask you?" 

She was puzzled about something. Your body started to tremble and your stomach began to tighten. Pure adrenaline raced through your viens and even though you had a sick feeling that you already knew what she was going to say, you had to ask. 

"Ask me what?" You questioned. 

"To be his wife." Sherry replied. 

Your stomach lurched forward and the room began to spin. There was several women in black dresses that you had seen so far. At least 5 that you knew for sure! Was he really going to ask you to do that? Your legs felt wobbly and your breathing grew louder. 

"Oh, God. I think I'm gonna be sick." You muttered. 

Sherry grabbed the brush from the sink and began brushing your hair. "Don't." 

She said it like you had an actual choice. 

"Negan doesn't like waiting. You don't have time to be sick right now. When you see him, try to relax. If he offers you a drink, take it." She was speaking like a recorded message, just relaying the best advice she could offer you. 

You took a deep breath and held it for a second. 

"Maybe he just wants me to look nice. He said he liked the sound of my voice. So maybe he's just going to-" You began. 

"Denying it won't help. It's best to just focus on what your answer is going to be and the consequence of your answer. He won't make you his wife unless you say yes. But as long as you're here you want to stay on his good side." She advised. 

"Or what? I'll get the iron too?" You questioned. 

"No, he doesn't hit us. But you saw those things he's got tied to the fence outside." She answered as she began to play with your hair. 

"The walkers. What about them?" 

Sherry put her hands on your shoulders. "Alot of them used to be in here with us before they messed up. As he says, you can either be a wife and get treated like royalty, you can work for points and be a slave, or you can end up on the fence as one of those walkers. Either way you end up working for him." 

You felt tears begin to grow in your eyes. 

"Don't cry. He doesn't like that. He is all about consent. If you keep crying like that than you will end up on that fence. Here. This will help with your nerves." She pulled out a cigarette from her pack and handed it to you. 

You never were a big smoker before. You only smoked occasionally, usually when you drank to help forget the fucked up things your dad said and did to you. But this was a total different ball game. It was Negan's game with Negan's rules. 

"Thank you." You accepted the cigarette and used her lighter. 

She only gave you enough time to smoke it halfway through before she told you it was time to go. You took in a deep breath and thanked her as she left you with Arat. If you had known Negan and actually had feelings for him, you would have probably felt a little jealous of her. She was beautiful. But she didn't seem like a bad person at all. If anything, she felt sympathy for you. Maybe she was once in the same boat as you? 

Arat knocked on a door and you snapped your head up. She quickly brought herself on her knee as the door swung open. Negan leaned against the doorway in a white t-shirt and his dark grey chino pants. His leather jacket and red scarf had been discarded. That only made you more nervous because that meant he was getting comfortable. 

"Well holy shit! Little Bird you look smooookin' hot, if I do say so myself!" Negan commented as he dragged his eyes up and down your whole figure. 

"Thank you, Sir." You replied in a stern voice. 

It actually baffled you that your voice didn't come out all broken and shaken because that was how you felt. Perhaps your body was partially taking over the situation in hopes of surviving what ever was to come. 

"I like those fucking manners. Keep it up. Arat, you are relieved of duty. Go take a break, suck a dick or something." 

Arat thanked him and walked away, leaving you to his mercy. You wanted to look at the floor and hide. But you only allowed yourself to do it for one second. Sherry had said he valued consent and that you needed to relax around him. So you did just that. 

"Come on in. I don't bite. Unless that's your thing." He teased as he dragged his tongue along his lip and sent you a flirtatious wink. 

You chuckled nervously and walked by him. His office was huge, like a suite at a five-star hotel. The walls were like a dark navy blue and there was 2 big windows with curtains pulled back. You spotted a big wooden book shelf filled with books, a couch, a couple of nice chairs, in one corner was a wooden desk with a roller chair behind it and a small lamp. Beside it was a mini bar with a glass bottle that held some kind of amber liquor in it with 2 fancy half pint glasses. 

Then, your eyes lightened at the sight of your piano that stood about 5 feet from his desk. It traveled here safely, and the wooden bench in front of it looked like it wasn't harmed either. 

"Kudos to you for getting that all the way up here." You commented. 

Negan closed the door and turned to you with a huge smile plastered on his face. "You got that right. The fucking thing is heavy." He replied in a sing song voice. 

He made his way over to the mini bar and held up the bottle. "Want a drink? I promise, it's real good shit." 

You pushed your lips up into a smile. "Yes, please." 

He let out a small chuckle. "I love hearing those fucking manners. Especially with you." 

You swallowed the lump growing in your throat as he held a glass out to you. There was just something about the way he was looking at you. It made your heart thump against your chest. You reached out to take the glass and you felt his fingers brush against yours. 

A tingling heat gathered in your stomach as it tightened in knots. You weren't sure if it was from excitement or fear. There was no denying the fact that Negan was a fucking murderous pyschopath. But he seemed almost charismatic. And you wanted to be all for Rick and Alexandria. If it wasn't for them, you would probably have been dead by now. But at the same time, you did not want to seal your fate as becoming some dead thing chanied to a fence. 

You lifted your glass up and felt the liquir burn your throat. It was taking every ounce of strength not to cringe at the taste. 

"So, if you dont mind me asking, why did you want to see me?" You asked. 

Negan raised his eyebrows at you. 

"In case you forgotten, I'm new here so I don't know how this works." 

"Look. At. You." He smiled. "I like a girl with a little fire in her." 

You brought the glass to your lips and sucked down the rest of your drink. 

"Sing me a song, Little Bird." He ordered. 

You nodded your head and placed your glass ontop of the piano before seating yourself on the wooden bench. "Are you looking for anything specific? Fast paced? Something to put you in a good mood?" 

"Jesus fucking Christ! Anything! I don't care." He swung a leg over the wooden bench and straddled the bench right next to you. 

He was so close to you. It was hard to think of a song. You didn't want to pick a song and have him interpret it wrong. So you sat completely frozen and searched through your mind to find something that he would possibly enjoy. 

"Come on! Think! You had no trouble singing back at Alexandria!" He slapped the top of the piano and you jumped. 

"You can't quit until you try,  
You can't live until you die,  
You can't learn to tell the truth,  
Until you learn to lie." The words just emerged from your lips before you could even stop them. 

You quickly brought your fingers down on the keys and tried to find some kind of beat that went to the song. At least it got Negan to stop shouting. 

"You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive." 

Negan brought his eyes down to your fingers and watched as they danced across the piano. 

"Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?" 

You slowly moved your fingers and peaked a glance at Negan. He seemed satisfied so you stopped moving your fingers and let out a sigh. You suddenly felt like you were on some kind of trial and he was your judge. 

He lifted his hands up and began to clap them very slowly. "Very good. See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" He questioned. 

"I didn't want to pick a song that you didn't like." You justified. 

He chuckled. "Oh, trust me. As long as it is you that is singing, I don't think there is a song in that pretty little head of yours that I wouldn't like." 

You tilted your head. "Are you flirting with me?" You questioned. 

"Yes. And I know you like it." He mumbled as he leaned closer to you. 

Your face burned at his words and your eyes caught his tongue peaking out between his lips. And shit. He just looked so goddamn - 

No! No! This is a man who kidnapped you and expects you to kneel before him or become his wife. He's a greedy, selfish bastard and you refused to let yourself get caught under his spell. 

"Negan, I noticed that all your wives wear black dresses. I saw several of them before you burned that man's face." You began to gently press on the keys again to stop the awkward silence that was growing between the two of you. 

"Did you take the time to notice that you're also in a black dress too?" He interrogated. 

You shrugged your shoulders and tried to focus on creating some kind of gentle music. Your spine felt like it was begining to vibrate and you felt every little hair on the back of your neck stand up. It was hard to explain. You just knew the moment was about to arrive when you had to make a decision. 

"So, how does it feel to wear a dress? It looks really comfortable and in case I forgot to mention, the sight of you makes me want to fuck the living shit out of you." 

You shifted on the bench as his words sent a bolt of excitement right between your thighs. It had been a while for you since you felt a man's touch in an intimate way. Your body was screaming yes but your brain was secretly telling him and his manipulative ass to fuck off. 

"It's comfortable. Thank you for letting me wear it. A-and thank you for letting me use my piano again." You replied. 

His hand immediately shot up and covered yours. You let up on the key and felt his other hand hook a finger under your chin. There was no avoiding his fierce gaze. He held you right in place. 

"I think what you mean to say is 'thank you Sir for letting me use YOUR piano.' Let me hear you try to say it again." 

You never met someone with such a dark force with in them. And even with the threat hanging heavy in the air, you couldn't stop the wet heat from growing between your thighs. 

"Thank you Sir, for letting me use Your piano." You repeated in a voice loud and clear. 

His eyes searched your face and suddenly he was like a happy kid again. "That a girl! I knew I liked you for a reason. Well besides the fact that you would look fucking gorgeous while on the brink of an orgasm." 

You felt him remove his hand from under your chin and he placed it on his right leg. 

"Negan, you have alot of wives." You commented. 

"Don't worry, there will always be a spot for you even if I had a hundred wives." He responded. 

Your stomach was flipping and twisting and it felt like you had at least a dozen of butterflies in your stomach. Maybe you could let him down easy. 

"She also told me that I could make a choice. I could either be your wife and live like royalty, work for points, or I could do some dumb and stupid shit and end up on the fence as one of those walkers." You added in. 

Negan moved even closer and you felt his legs press into yours. "And if you ask me, I would have to say your best option would be door number 1. Don't you like playing my piano? Be wife number fucking 7 and play this baby whenever your fingers feel a need to. Sing your heart out as long as you fucking can!" He almost sounded irritated. 

You looked up at him with a puzzled expression. 

"Oh, I see. You thought you could work for points AND play MY piano. See, I just don't know if I can do that." He clicked his tongue. 

Your slowly brought you hands down to your lap. "I was thinking, whenever you weren't busy I could. And if you were out collecting you could have one of your wives watch me as I played." 

Negan had reached beside the piano and you were so lost in the bliss of having your music back that you didn't even notice Lucille was perched up against the side. She came out of no where and slammed into the top of the piano, just inches from your face. 

"Careful, Negan. If you break the piano I won't be able to sing you any more songs." You muttered. 

Negan was not impressed. His lips were pressed in a straight line and his glare was burning right through you. 

"I think my Little Bird has gotten herself a little confused. Would you like to start over? I really fucking hope you do, because I am starting to think that maybe you need to spend a few days in a cage." His voice alone made all the thoughts in your mind disappear. 

You were not used to feeling so. . .confined. The best way to describe it was that of a wild animal suddenly being thrown into a tight cage. You had to think before you gave a wrong answer because here it meant life or death. Sure, you could try to go for Lucille and use her to bash his brains in but his fingers were locked in tight. 

It would prove to be really stupid and you couldn't even guess what the consequences would be. Then you had to remember that even Daryl was now working for him. He broke Daryl. That was still a shock for you. 

But you knew you could endure this. . . For now. Your abusive relationship with your drunk of a Father made you a true survivor through and through. Yeah. You wouldn't be another victim of Negan. You would survive him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just. . ." You brought your eyes up to his. 

He was waiting for a response. You had to think fast. 

"This is all so overwhelming for me. You said you weren't sure if you could let me use your piano if I worked for points. But I don't think you would deny me the use, even if I do choose points. After all, I am your Little Bird. You're going to want to hear me sing again . . . Eventually." 

Negan's face was no longer tense. His eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile. 

"I like your challenge, Little Bird. And even more important, I fucking love a woman that plays hard to get." 

He brought a hand up and scratched at his salt and pepper beard. He was clearly thinking of a way to handle the situation. 

"Tell you what. . .I said I was a gentleman because I really fucking am. If you don't want to be my wife, that's fine, I can't force you. But that does mean you can't leave here with that dress on. And you'll be starting first thing in the morning out in the garden. Hope you don't mind the heat." 

You finally understood the game he was playing. And far be it from you to just roll over and let him win. You let out a sigh, nodded your head, and stood up. 

"I appreciate the opportunity, Sir. I will take my leave now. Anytime you want to hear me sing, don't be afraid to ask." You kicked the heels off your feet and unzipped your dress on the side. 

The fabric fell to the ground and Negan licked his lips as his eyes searched every inch of your body. You stepped out of the dress and made your way to the door. It was about to be the most humiliating thing you ever done, but fuck it. At least you still had on your bra and panties. 

You took in a deep breath and quickly swung the door open. Your feet padded against the cold concrete floor and your eyes quickly searched area. Thank God there was no one around. Just as you rounded a corner you bumped into a man with a light blue button up shirt. 

"Woah. You bounce back quick, don't you?" He questioned. 

You felt like an ant compared to this man. He had a thick dark mustache that stuck out like a soar thumb. You had to hand it to Negan, at least he looked good with a beard. But this guy. . . You really did not want to be in the same hallway with him or room. 

"I'm Y/N. New here. Gotta go." You tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of you. 

"Simon, are you eye fucking my Little Bird?" Negan's voice came from behind you. 

Simon quickly brought his eyes up. "I was just noticing that she is missing some clothes is all." 

"I know, she's fucking hot right? Got a nice ass too!" He spoke really loud. 

You felt every inch of your skin burn from his words. Steam was brewing in your head but you couldn't let anything out. It was one thing to be humiliated for a quick minute. But Negan and that Simon guy was showing that he really wanted you to soak in as much humiliation as they wanted. Well, as much as Negan wanted you to take. 

Dwight came around the corner and his entire body froze. His eyes didn't even risk looking beyond your chest. They just moved from you to Simon then to Negan. 

"Hey, D. Simon and I were just talking about how nice my Little Bird here looks with out clothes. I oughtta make her work in that outfit! But, of course I can't cause I know some of the men here are just too weak for that and I can't have my men trying to put hands on my Little Bird now, can I?" Negan explained. 

You closed your eyes and tried fighting back the tears. 

"No, Sir." Dwight replied. 

"Right. Now how about you give her an escort to her room and make sure no one tries anything." Negan ordered. 

You opened your watery eyes and saw Dwight nod his head. 

"Yes, Sir. Come on, Y/N." Dwight gently grasped your arm and walked you around Simon. 

"Her name's Little Bird!" Negan corrected. 

"Come on, Little Bird." Dwight repeated, much to Negan's satisfaction.

You wanted to crawl in the nearest corner and just mold into the walls. You wanted to be anywhere but here! But Dwight was walking so slow. 

"Can we please just move faster. I don't want to be out like this any longer." You sniffled as you blinked back your tears. 

"No. Negan wants you to be humiliated, so this is how it's gonna be." Dwight replied. 

You walked by a couple of men and heard them whistle. Your stomach dropped to your feet and you tried using your free arm to cover your bra but it was pointless. Every person you passed either had a rude comment to say or threw you a dog whistle. One of them even asked Dwight if he could have a "go" at you. Thankfully Dwight simply replied by "She's Negan's" and they all backed off right away. 

But nothing on this earth ever prepared you for the time you rounded another corner and saw Daryl. Negan was leaning against your door with Lucille up on his shoulder. 

Daryl lifted his head up and your eyes connected. He quickly tilted his head down and moved his mop across the floor. 

"Well look at you, Daryl. I don't think I ever seen a man look at the floor so fast in my life. What's the matter?" He moved across the hallway to stand in front of Daryl. "You don't think she's hot?" 

Daryl kept moving the mop left to right. 

"Is she not your type? What is it? Oh, wait a minute. Are you gay? I mean, I got nothing against that. I'm just saying the fact that you're not drooling over my Little Bird here is almost insulting. You don't want to insult her do you?" Negan asked. 

"No, Sir. I don't." Daryl whispered. 

"Then lift your fucking eyes up right now and tell her how beautiful she looks." Negan demanded. 

You felt the sudden urge to vomit as Daryl lifted his eyes up to you. "You look beautiful." He commented.

"See? How easy was that?" Negan questioned. 

"May I go inside now?" You asked. 

Negan turned to you with a beaming smile. "Of course, Little Bird. I was just having Daryl here clean up some of this floor for you. Let's go Daryl, shows over." 

You opened your door and quickly slammed it shut. With trembling hands you reached up and locked the handle. That wasn't just humiliation. That was beyond. . . Fucking torturous. 

You quickly put your jeans and blue tank top back on then curled up under the covers on your bed. All the tears you had been holding back (for what felt like an eternity) finally gave way. You pressed the pillow to your face and screamed as loud as your voice would allow. Your tears soaked the pillow as you shuffled on the bed and attempted to get comfortable. It didn't take long for you finally closed your sore and puffy eyes and drift off into a deep sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be another day. And based on what you had experienced at the Sanctuary you had no idea what would be in store for you. The hard labor, you could pull off no problem. But that wasn't what seemed to irritate you. It was the walking, talking enigma that went by the name Negan. He was so soft and gentle and then suddenly so cold. 

One minute your body was heated and tingled at the thought of his mouth ontop of yours. The next it was twisting in disgust. 

You stirred in your tired haze and looked down at your feet to see Negan leaning against your tv stand. 

"I am everywhere, Little Bird." He licked his lips and you felt a heat rush between your thighs. 

You quickly sat up with a gasp and blinked. He was gone as if he had just disappeared in the shadows. 

Great. Now the asshole was invading your dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader begins her new life at the Sanctuary and tries her best to stay out of trouble. She was lucky enough to avoid being one of Negan's wives once. But after Carl shows up at the Sanctuary and kills 2 of Negan's men she might have no choice but to accept a second proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, NSFW, explicit language, blackmailing, manipulation,

A loud thunderous knock made you jump out of bed. Was that another crazy dream? You noticed that it was definitely morning and rubbed your eyes. Then came the second thunderous knock. 

You unlocked your door and quickly swung it open. Surprise, surprise. Negan stood wide eyed and alert with Lucille up on his shoulder. He had his black leather jacket on this time. 

"Bought fucking time. Let's go. We got a busy day ahead of us." He turned on his heels and began walking away. 

You quickly shut the door behind you and followed him. "Is it time for work?" 

"Heh. Not exactly. It's a little early for that." He replied. 

Your stomach grumbled and you suddenly remembered you didn't eat last night. "Breakfast?" 

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels to look at you. "Are you my wife?" 

"No." You replied. 

"Have you done anything to earn points yet?" He questioned. 

"No." 

"Well then, there's your answer. See, here's the thing. Me and my men are going out to collect." He began. 

You widened your eyes. He couldn't possibly expect Rick to have gathered enough supplies already. 

"Relax, we're not going to Alexandria. Not today anyways. But before me and my men pack up I want to hear you sing. Now, come on. We don't have much time." He turned and continued walking. 

You stayed right beside him, moving your feet in fast strides to keep up to his pace. Damn he was tall. 

"Alright. Did you have anything in mind?"   
You wondered. 

"It better be something fucking motivational. Tell you what, Little Bird. You sing me something that I really like and makes me want to kick some serious ass. . . And I'll let you have some breakfast free of charge." 

You smiled. "It's a deal, Sir." 

"I love hearing that word. Especially when it's from you." 

Jesus. It wasn't even the afternoon and he was already making your face burn with his comments. 

"Are you sure you don't want to be my wife? I promise we can find another way for you to use that word." He leaned down towards you and spoke lowly. 

"As tempting as that sounds, Sir, I don't like the idea of just being another name to scratch off on your bed post." You replied. 

"You do realize I take good fucking care of my wives right? I make sure they have everything they want and I keep them safe. They don't have to work for points. If they were just names on a bed post you think I would treat them as nice as I do?" He pointed out. 

It sounded like they were all whores to you. But you swallowed that comment and reminded yourself not to think of them in that way. You didn't even know them and it was not in your place to judge anyone. Especially after all the crazy shit you did to survive. 

"Ok. If you truly care for your wives. . Why have more than one?" You questioned. 

"Because I can help more than one. Rest assured, Little Bird, if any of my wives wanted to leave they can go anytime they want. As long as they don't cheat. That's a big fucking no-no." 

He opened the door and swung his bat down so the tip was pointing inside. "Ladies first." 

"Thank you." 

You immediately noticed that there was bowls of fresh fruit on the coffee table by the couch. There was something else but you couldn't see it. It was wrapped in some kind of container. 

Your stomach grumbled and you silently groaned at the sight of food. And the smell. It made your mouth water. 

"You gonna stand there and fucking stare all day or are you gonna sing and get a free pass for the food?" Negan asked. 

You cleared your throat and made your way over to the piano. You already knew what song you were going to sing, but you needed to make sure it was possible on the piano. Rock songs could either be difficult or easy for you. It just depended on the original beat and guitar soll. That and how well you actually remembered the song. 

As your fingers danced across the keys you felt your wooden bench creak. Your eyes moved up to see Negan sitting beside you with an apple in his hands. He bit into it and you listened to the sound of the juicy crunch between his teeth. Ooohhh. He was playing hard ball and you still weren't even on the field. 

You forced your attention on the piano and let out a sigh when you created a sound as closed to the original. It was a relief. 

"Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again." 

Granted the original song was heavy metal and fast paced, you decided to slow it down. You moved your fingers in a slow pace. 

'No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win." 

Negan brought the apple up to his mouth and you heard yet another crunch. Shit. You hust had to focus on the lyrics as best as you. 

"I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war." 

He grinned and his eyes light up as you moved your fingers around and kept singing. 

"Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration, embedded deep under my skin." 

Negan put his hand on top of yours and you suddenly stopped singing. What was it? You weren't finished and you knew for a fact he wanted to hear more. 

He lifted his apple that was about halfway done and pressed it to your lips. You looked in his eyes as if to seek for permission as the red skin of the apple was just so smooth against your mouth. He nodded his head and his smile told you that this was what he wanted. You opened your mouth allowed yourself a small bite.

As fast as the apple was there, it was gone. He pulled it right back to his mouth and had another bite. You chewed the apple and felt it crunch and oh, the juices it released in your mouth. So fucking good. 

He waved his glove hand in a small circle to tell you to continue. You took one last second to savor the flavor and then continued moving your fingers. 

"A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life.  
You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war." 

You stretched out the last word for a few extra seconds and then took in a deep breath. Please let it be that he was actually motivated and not playing some sick mind game. 

He clapped his hands and chuckled. "That was some good, motivational shit. I mean, coming from you, it was more like fucking mighty mouse and shit but, damn Little Bird. You definitely got me tingling for something." 

"I'm glad you feel motivated." You replied with a smile. 

"Now, as you know, I am a man of my word." He got up from the bench and headed to the coffee table. 

He reached in one of the fruit bowls and pulled a grape off a vine before popping it in his mouth. You stood up and took a couple steps towards him. 

"You gonna stand there and watch me eat or you gonna come get you some food Woman?" He questioned. 

"Thank you, Sir." You seated yourself in a chair and he pushed one of the containers towards you. 

In the container was some hot scrambled eggs and some kind of home made bread. He seated himself right across from you and watched you carefully as you used a fork to pick up some eggs and shove them in your mouth. 

"How long has it been since you've had a meal like this?" He questioned. 

You swallowed your mouthful and shrugged your shoulders. "It's been a real long time. Alexandria is usually low on food." 

He clicked his tongue. "Fucking right it is. But you know, it's a real shame. I never like the idea of a beautiful woman such as yourself going hungry." 

You bit a piece of the bread and made eye contact with him. It proved to be a mistake when you felt a hot tingle grow between your legs. It must have been your lack of sex. You were becoming so desperate you almost wanted Negan to fuck you right then and there. 

He's an asshole. Don't fall for his tricks, Y/N!

"I'm sure I'll be fine. If everyone else can get by, then so can I." You replied. 

"And that is why I like you so much! Got a little fire in you. Your not looking for an easy way in. Your willing to fight to the top!" He commented. 

You gulped down the rest of your food and pushed the container in the middle of the table. He was still eating. And it looked like he was going to take his swert time with it. 

"Thank you for the food. But I'm sure my shift is just about to start." You moved to stand. 

"You'll leave when I tell you to leave." He practically growled at you like a rabid dog. 

This man made your head spin. One minute he was almost. . . Sweet. The next moment he was sour. Like a sour patch kid. 

You quickly sat back down. He smiled and went back to eating. 

"I like to have company. And from what I've seen so far, you're one of the few people whose company I actually enjoy." He pointed his fork at you. 

"Hmm. Is it my manners, my singing, or my compliance?" You asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

Negan swallowed his mouthful of bread and dragged his tongue across the bottom of his lip. 

Fuck, that tongue. Why couldn't he be somebody that wasn't. . . So damn good looking. Especially considering he was definitely older than you. It was so hard to not be mesmerized by him. But you couldn't loose yourself to this man. 

"Cause you are My Little Bird. And seeing you sitting across from me looking as hot as shit, like you always do. . . Well I enjoy it." 

You would have rolled your eyes but you already knew that was a bad idea. 

*** 

The sun was relentless today. It beamed down on you as you dug a small shovel in the dirt and planted the seeds. Sweat was dripping off your forehead and running down your temple. You used the back of your dirt covered hand to wipe it away and let out a sigh. 

After plantins seeds, you had to help harvest tomatoes. Your hands were actually beginning to cramp, but you didn't complain. If this was what would kept you fed and gave you anything else you needed then you were all for it. After all, in a world full of walkers, a little dirt under your nails was nothing. 

"Little Bird, shift is over. Let's go." 

That voice belonged to Dewy. A man that Negan put in charge of watching over you while he was gone. 

You rolled your eyes, placed the last tomato in the crate and headed towards him. "My name is Y/N. Just so you know." You replied. 

"Not according to Negan. And in case you forgotten, we're all Negan." He responded. 

It took everything you had not to bad mouth that man. If you were still with Rick, you would have that freedom. But this place was a whole different world. And it was ironic that they would call it they Sanctuary. Because most of the time, alot of people didn't look like they had been saved. They were all afraid of Negan. 

You walked inside and nearly bumped right into Daryl. You gasped and he glanced up at you. 

"Daryl. Hey, how are you?" You wondered. 

"This isn't social hour, Little Bird. Negan's made it clear you don't need to be talking with him." Dewy grabbed your arm and started leading you away from Daryl. 

"Alright, Fat Joseph here's gonna be escorting you now." 

You saw a decently tall man that was round in a light blue shirt. "Is there really any need to call him that?" 

"It's alright, Little Bird. The name don't bother me much anymore." Joseph replied. 

"So, how about you show me where the market is? I wanna see what I can get with my daily points." 

He let out a little sarcastic laugh. "That's a funny joke. Working in the garden don't offer much points. You'd be better off waiting for tomorrow at least. Actually you would have been better off being one of Negan's wives." 

"I'm not some trophy, Joseph. I wouldn't like the idea of being treated like one either. Besides, I never had the taste for royalty anyways. Screw it. Im just gonna take a shower and hang out in my room." 

"Whatever you say." He responded. 

*** 

You no longer pulled your pants back up when the door suddenly slammed open. 

"What the fuck?!" You shouted as you quickly pulled your tank top over your head. 

"Exactly. What. The. Fuck. Little Bird." Negan's voice made your eyes widened. 

He sounded pissed. 

You slowly turned around and saw him leaning againt the doorway. To your surpirse he didn't have Lucille on his shoulders. 

"What? Im not allowed to shower anymore? Is that only a privilege for those that suck your dick or something?" You questioned. 

"Careful how you talk about my wives. Now is really not the time to piss me off!" He snapped. 

"Well, please fill me in. What's the problem? I didn't do anything wrong." You defended. 

"First of all, I held another meeting. You know, the ones where everyone is required to attend and someone gets the iron? I was looking through the crowd and couldn't find you. That shit is so not cool. Don't fucking let it happen again. Oh, and by the way, Carl is here. He gunned down 2 of my men!" Negan growled. 

Your mouth fell open. "Carl? Where is he?" You took a step towards the door and Negan stepped in your way. 

"Easy, Little Bird. He's alive. . . For now." 

"Don't hurt him, Negan. He's still just a kid." The words left your mouth before you could even think about it. 

"Calm the fuck down. I won't tell you again." He didn't even shout, but the way he spoke, it made your spine tingle and your stomach tighten. "Now, I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do with Carl yet. But something has to be done. There has to be some kind of consequences for him killing 2 of my men." 

He put his arm around your shoulders and began walking you towards his office. 

"Negan I-" 

"Don't worry, I'm taking you to go see him, but we need to make a quick stop first." He interrupted. 

As the two of you walked by his office he reached his gloved hand out and picked up Lucille. He opened a door to a huge carperted room with a nice big bar and couches everywhere. Like it was some kind of lounge. You spotted Sherry on one couch next to a young girl with blonde hair who was downing her drink like there was no tomorrow. 

Long and beyond, Negan's famous 6 wives. They all quickly stopped their conversations and looked at you. 

"Why are we here?" You whispered. 

"Well, I thought you might want to take a look at their lifestyle. See how nice they're dressed. See how nice they live." He motioned at them and they continued talking amonst themselves. "Come on, let's get a drink." 

He walked you over to the bar and reached down. You noticed the bottle he pulled out was a beer and he set you up some liquor that you only imagined belonged to the girl with blonde hair. Her glazed eyes shot daggers at you from across the room. 

What was her problem? 

"Take a seat." He ordered. 

You pulled yourself up on the stool and began to sip on the strong amber colored liquor. He sat down beside you and brought the tip of the bottle to his lips. You wanted to smack the bottom of that bottle and watch the beer burst in his face. It was moments like this that made you think of your father. And they were never good times with him. 

"So, what are you thinking about doing with Carl?" You questioned. 

"Well, there's the cell. That's where we used to hold Daryl before he finally wised up and took his job as cleaning up peoples piss." He responded. 

You sucked your drink down and swallowed the lump in your throat. Something didn't seem right. Your stomach was knotting tight and it wasn't the alcohol. 

"Negan." You could only speak softly. 

Your whole body was on high alert, as if it already knew something was coming. 

"I mean, he DID kill 2 of my men. Surely, the people here are going to want him to pay in some kind of way." He dipped his tongue out and locked his dark eyes on yours. 

Suddenly they seemed darker than you ever noticed before. 

"I'm not gonna lie, Little Bird. He might end up on that fence." 

Your heart pounded and your breath caught in your throat. "Negan. Would you really let that happen to a kid?" 

His eyes searched your face as if to analyze your reaction. "Well, what can I say, Little Bird? My men are going to come to me and expect me to give them their pound of flesh." 

You blinked back your tears and shook your head. This time you helped yourself to the liquor. Your hands trembled as you brought the glass to your lips. 

"You kill Carl and Rick will have nothing left to live for. That could be a bad thing for you." 

It was probably just some stupid idea, but you had to convince him to let Carl live. That would be the start. And maybe, if he kept Carl here you could find a way to escape. Between Daryl, Carl, and you, it would be possible. You might not have been some badass but you could put up a hell of a fight when the time called for it. 

"Mmm. You got a point there. But don't think for a second that I won't have my men chop them to bits and feed them to my walkers on the fence." He brought the bottle to his lips and gulped down another sip. 

You felt so sick from the conversation he was making you have, you couldn't even look at him anymore. His gloved hand grasped your chin and forced you to look back at him. 

"Hey. Don't look away when I'm talking to you, it's rude. Now, as I was saying, I might be inclined to let the kid live. . . If you find a way to change my mind." 

You tilted your head. "How could I-" 

"In fact, If you say yes to my next question, I'll do even better. I will bring him home and make sure he gets fed." 

It all made sense to you, now. He wasn't bringing you here just to have a drink. He wanted you to get a glimpse of your options in person. Live like royalty and agree to be one of his wives to save Carl. Or. . . Let him rot on the fence as some kind of walker. 

"I wanna see him." You moved to get off the stool. 

"Not until you answer my next question. Don't worry, I am a man of my word. You've seen it enough to know that. And if you have any doubts don't ever be afraid to ask my wives." He put his hand on yours and tethered you to the bar top. "This offer only stands for right now. I won't be offering you anymore deals after this. So, Little Bird. Will you make me an even luckier man and be my wife number 7?" 

You thought you were going to hyperventilate. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This. . . This was bullshit! But you had to swallow the seriously explicit and vulgar things you wanted to say to him. If this was going to save Carl's life. Then yes. You would do it. 

"Yes. I will marry you." You mumbled. 

He leaned closer to you. "What's that? I couldn't hear you." 

This asshole really like pushing your buttons. It was as if he got off on it. 

"I said, Yes, Negan. I will marry you." You spoke a little louder. 

He smiled a wolfish grin and leaned closer to you. His lips pressed against yours and you leaned into the kiss. You already knew this game and it was a game you could play quite well. As long as it kept Carl safe. 

And as much as you hated to admit it. You found Negan to be good looking. And when his tongue swiped against yours a heated tingle bolted from your stomach, down to your thighs. 

"Sherry, get my Little Bird out of those clothes and into a dress. There should be one hanging in that closet with some nice heels." He turned to Sherry. 

"Wait, you said you would take me to go see Carl." You argued. 

"After you get changed." He replied in a stern voice. 

"Come on, Sweetie. This way." Sherry gently held onto your shoulders and lead you to a private room. 

The closet door was wide open with a black dress that had off-the-shoulder straps and flared out at the hips. You silently groaned as you began taking your clothes off. 

"Don't let him hear you make that noise. Remember he is all about consent. He'll likely choose you for tonight. Are you gonna be able to do it?" 

You pulled your dress over your head and sighed. "I can do it. At least he's good-looking." 

"Even if he does something that makes you sick to your stomach? You need to be prepared because he likes to play games. He will find a way to hurt you or make you hate him on purpose, and then expect you to still smile and beg him to touch you. When that day comes you need to set aside your anger and focus on what he wants. He's a selfish person. Don't expect him to actually give a shit about you." 

You tightened the straps on your heels and looked at Sherry. "I know about his games, Sherry. He's been playing them with me since I got here. I think. . . No, I know I can do this." You replied. 

Sherry looked at you and nodded her head. "Good. Cause now, you don't have a choice." 

You turned to walk away but quickly stopped. There was just something about the way that she said those words. It made a chill run down your spine. 

"He said any of us can leave if we're not happy here." You remembered. 

"Yeah. Well if you leave you end up on that fence. So do yourself a favor. . . Don't fuck up." Her eyes were watery and she blinked back tears. 

You nodded your head and headed out to find Negan. Her words made you want to scream and curse him for trapping you like this, but this was your decision and you were gonna stay with it. A true survivor, through and through. 

"Damn, Little Bird. If the sight of you doesn't make me hard, then nothing will." He commented. 

"Thank you, Husband. Can you take me to see Carl now?" You purred with a fake smile plastered on your face. 

He smiled and stomped his foot. "And this is why you are always gonna be Sherry's competition for being my favorite wife! You're a quick learner. You already know how to play this game. I like it! Let's go." He swung an arm over your shoulders and walked you out of the room. 

Your heels clicked against the concrete floor and took in a deep breath when he stopped at his office. Carl was going to be in there. He was going to see you in your black dress. Maybe he didn't notice the other wives at the meeting. Maybe he wouldn't know. 

Who were you kidding? Negan was going to put your ass on display like some kind of show dog. 

"And see! He's here and alive!" Negan opened the door and your eyes went right to Carl who was sitting in a chair with his bandage off. 

"Carl!" You moved to hug him as he stood up at the sight of you. 

"Uh-uh Little Bird. I said you could see him. Not touch him." Negan held Lucille up betwern the two of you. 

"Lucky for you Carl, my Little Bird here just put me in a real generous fucking mood. You see, she finally agreed to be my wife so I am very fucking happy!" He smiled. 

Carl looked at you with his lips pinched tight. You could tell he wanted to curse Negan. But it was likely that he had caught glimpse at just how cruel Negan could really be. 

"Don't be rude, Asshole. Say congratulations." Negan demanded. 

"Congratulations, Negan." He complied. 

Negan swung Lucille up on his shoulder. "So, here's what is going to happen next. I am going to bring you home, because Im such a swell fucking guy and I keep my promises. You and I are gonna spread the word about my newest engagement, I might have a drink and celebrate a little. While I'm gone, Little Bird here," He pointed Lucille at you, "is gonna get all dolled up for me. Because when I get back it's gonna be happy hour at the pussy bar. And. You. Are. Tonight's. Special." 

Negan looked at you with a grin as he pronounced every last word. You blinked your eyes and felt your face burn. Never in your life had you felt so mixed up in your own emotions. Anger, embarrassment, fear, and horny all the same time. It. . . It must have been him. He was changing you. Sculpting you to one of his finest pieces. 

He lifted his gloved hand up and lifted your chin up. His eyes locked onto yours and you could see the glint of excitement in them. Your stomach twisted in disgust as he pressed his lips into yours. The Asshole was only doing this to rub it in Carl's face! 

You wrapped your arms around the nape of his neck and you leaned into the kiss. His hands grasped the material of your dress and tugged you against his frame. He delved his tongue in between your lips and lifted an arm to hold a finger towards Carl. 

He made it last longer than you expected. He wanted Carl to know just how serious he was. A part of you wanted to yank away from the kiss but Carl's life depended on it! You had to play his game by his rules. 

But you weren't sure what was the worst part of it all. The fact that Carl was being forced to watch you make out with the one guy he just tried to kill, or the fact that you were beginning to actually enjoy it. The question itself made your head spin and your heart pound. 

Just when you felt yourself become ignited in a tingling heat, he pulled away from you. Your arms retracted to your side and Negan turned to Dwight. You had been so wrapped up in seeing Carl, you didn't even notice that he was in the same room. 

"D, take my Little Bird back to Sherry. Have Sherry get her nice and dolled up for when I get back." Negan ordered. 

"Yes, Sir. Come on, Little Bird. Right this way." Dwight didn't even dare to lay a finger on you. 

He only offered you motions and pointed fingers on where to go. You peaked over your shoulder and saw Carl looking down at his feet. 

"See what I mean, Kid? She gets it. Consequences to our actions; sometimes they don't just affect us." Negan began interrogating. 

You started to walk back towards the room filled with Negan's wives. Dwight stayed right beside you. Every few steps he would risk a glance at you, but he never said anything. Finally, after a minute of his sneaky glances you decided you had to say something. 

"Do you always look at Negan's wives like that?" You wondered. 

Dwight cleared his throat. "No. I'm just. . . Uh I-" 

"Don't you dare say your sorry for me. I don't need your sympathy. As a woman who has survived this long, I would like to think I can survive him. I survived worse on my own. Even before all the dead started to walk and eat the living." You warned. 

Dwight shook his head. "You never gone through anything like this before. But I admire your bravery. It's not something I see much of, especially around here." He commented. 

You blinked and tried to understand his words. 

"Negan has broken every single person here. Including my ex wife Sherry and I." Dwight added. 

Your eyes widened. 

"And he's breaking you too. You just don't see it yet. None of us did." 

It almost sounded like a warning to you. Or was it a simple observation that he had made. He opened the door and motioned for you to enter. 

Your heart slowly sunk into your stomach as Dwight's words repeated themselves in your head. Was it true? Was Negan really breaking you with out you even noticing? Maybe you truly did bite off more than you could chew with the leader of the Saviors. But in the back of your head you refused to accept that. If Negan wanted to break you, he would have to do it with you screaming and kicking.


End file.
